


及尔偕老

by PureCoconutWater



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureCoconutWater/pseuds/PureCoconutWater





	及尔偕老

及尔偕老

• 魔幻时差早点铺营业（5/5）  
• 架空校园 交往中设定 六一就做点六一该做的事吧   
• 我最后一棒是因为我写不出来（羞愧），让我为前面四位老师做一个不算完美的收尾吧，大家今天都辛苦了！

00

六月的第一天是极符合儿童节的晴天。

许是马上要升入高三有些神经衰弱，王柳羿清晨未睁眼便先听到窗外银杏在风中吱呀，他蜷在温热被窝里伸了个懒腰却意外被脖颈酸痛激地睁开酸涩双眼，该不会落枕了吧，他迷迷糊糊看向被晨光染成橙黄的百叶窗上银杏漂泊的影子，伸手揉捏僵硬的斜方肌。

天亮的越来越早，很容易让人在清晨失去对时间的感知，他揉了会儿脖子才想起来没听到闹钟，四下找了一圈在被窝里发现了已经没电的手机，不好的预感还没传导至四肢就被门外敲门声给打成实锤。

起晚了。

慌里慌张冲去洗漱，一阵兵荒马乱还没结束就听见楼下有人说话，电动牙刷嗡嗡作响他听不真切，但猜也知道是谁，果不其然等他收拾妥当下楼，喻文波正坐在落地窗边的茶桌旁跟蓄着白胡子的老人在聊天，老人年逾古稀但精神头极好，穿着软料的短衫在泡清晨第一壶茶，看他小跑过来打趣道：“今天怎么起晚了，上学都要迟到了。”

“我昨天看书看的有点晚。”他瘪着嘴接过了属于自己的茶杯，急匆匆吹开浮沫用舌尖探尝豆味浓郁的龙井，他心想起晚还不是因为手机没电闹钟没响，至于手机为什么没电，他放下杯子用劲拍了拍在一边装乖的喻文波，“迟到了就别喝了，赶紧走。”

落地窗吸进大量清晨七点的阳光又都折射进喻文波深邃瞳孔，校服衬衫在金光一片中白的刺眼，他没在意王柳羿在他身上撒气，后背挨了两掌还是站起来挡住了王柳羿一侧被晒得有点发烫的侧脸，只扬着嘴角一笑又变成了温柔光源：“晚了一会儿没事儿，我骑快点就行。”

 

01

王柳羿坐在后座不腰疼，吃着三明治还有空催喻文波：“你骑快点啊。”

“再快赶上前面那警车咱俩今天不用去学校了，哎我日又红灯，”喻文波停下车额头冒汗，挑着眉回头问：“不是你怎么能起这么晚啊？要不是阿姨去叫你你得睡到几点？”

王柳羿咽下最后一口把包装纸揉成一团，趁着红灯还有二十秒飞快溜下车把纸团丢进旁边垃圾桶又蹿回来，喘着气坐好学喻文波说话，“我寻思你刚好像不是这么说的？‘没事儿啊我骑快点就行’，我以为你环法冠军呢，睡到八点咱俩也不能迟到。”

一套动作下来时间掐得正好亮了绿灯，喻文波来不及反驳他开始玩命蹬着车冲在非机动车道最前方，白衬衣挡在王柳羿面前灌满了风，柔软剂的芳香分子让清晨尚有些凉气的风都变得轻柔，看到熟悉的路口他习惯性双手拉住喻文波腰间衬衣，转了弯他们便融入最后一波上学的大部队，看样子的确是赶上了。

喻文波呼了口气放下心，一旦慢下来爆发一路的小腿就开始泛酸，他盯着前面自行车上女孩脑后摇晃的马尾，想起来王柳羿方才的嘲讽又回头看了一眼，这好像是他骑车时的习惯性动作，没什么意义只是一定要看着王柳羿才能说出话，“那我怎么说？‘啊不怪他，是我昨天晚上非要跟他视频’你想让我这样说？”

到了校门口两人都老实下车，喻文波刚站稳王柳羿就又是一巴掌拍上他后背：“你还说？我都跟你说了困困困你还一直不挂，我现在都想不起来昨天什么时候睡着的。”

“嘶——”喻文波单手推着车另一只手夸张的去揉后背，够不到的样子有点滑稽，“你一开始说睡不着觉我才跟你视频，现在又怪我？”

“……那后来我困了啊。”  
“你困了就不管男朋友死活？”  
“嘘——”  
“嘘什么，你困了我还睡不着呢，是人吗？”

两人毫无意义你一句我一句，到了车棚喻文波弯腰锁车，王柳羿背对着他才抿着嘴到他肩胛骨上揉了揉，他刚刚打的是有点重，喻文波这种冷白皮说不定已经泛红了，他边揉边忍不住问“但我早上手机都没电了啊，你什么时候挂的？”

“我挂什么？”喻文波把钥匙放进包里，跟他一起就近钻进教学楼的侧门，“我开始还挺困的后来也睡不着了，就只能看你打呼噜，王柳羿你是真的跟小猪一样，我中午吃饭的时候得好好跟你学学。”

王柳羿其实猜到喻文波大概是一直没挂电话，不然也不至于硬生生把自己手机耗没电，可实在没想到自己打呼噜这一茬，虽说他知道喻文波并不会嫌弃他，但无论谁在男朋友面前出丑都会不好意思，只能抓紧了书包带强装面无表情：“那你以后跟不打呼噜的人视频吧。”

喻文波一听就笑出声，揽着他肩膀拍了拍，趁着拐角无人亲昵地在他佯装生气的脸上亲了一下，狡黠极了：“没事儿，我就喜欢听小猪哼哼。”

 

02

 

五月结束便送走了春困，但气温日渐上升却是夏乏来临的好机会，下午第一节正是睡意正浓时，更别提撞上数学课，刚打了上课铃喻文波就撑不住眼皮，读了三遍题干都没提取出有用条件，拿着铅笔在立体几何图上乱画辅助线。

他坐最后一排靠着窗户，午后阳光刺眼拉上了一半窗帘，笔杆挑开缝隙眯着眼睛看操场上上体育课的班级，眼神逡巡两下便找到了王柳羿。

其实他一点没说错，昨晚上他都要睡着了收到王柳羿微信，软乎乎的语音，他赶紧开了台灯一个视频拨过去，视频那边王柳羿摘了眼镜抱着一只傻笑的柴犬玩偶，大半张脸都藏在狗头后面，闷声闷气说他睡不着觉。

然后他就清醒了，侧躺着陪王柳羿说话，谈天谈地什么都讲又感觉什么都没说，但许是他在夜里不敢高声，比平时格外轻柔的声音把王柳羿轻轻放入了睡网，过了不知道多久王柳羿打着哈欠跟他说想睡了。

“我困了，你挂了好不好…”  
“别啊，要不我给你唱歌清醒清醒？”  
“你要是唱了我现在就能昏过去。”  
“那说明你现在还睡不着。”  
“我真的困了，你挂了吧呜呜呜——”  
“我不挂，要挂你挂。”  
“你挂啊。”  
“你挂。”

……

僵持了一会儿喻文波都快不会说‘挂’这个字了，王柳羿才慢慢没了声音，那只柴犬玩偶早在之前聊天时就不知道被扔到哪儿去，王柳羿还举着手机但显然已经失去意识，绵长呼吸拍在听筒上像潮汐一阵阵在喻文波心上翻滚，忽然就心绪纷飞很想亲他，于是他盯着王柳羿微微嘟起的嘴和被枕头挤出来的脸颊软肉，轻轻亲在屏幕上。

或许是最近学习太过紧张，又或许只是这个睡姿窝着脖子不太舒服，他亲完就听到王柳羿微弱的鼾声，并不是中年人那样无药可救撼动房间的鼾声，更像是有规律的呓语，他在深夜关了台灯将笑声都藏在枕头里，举着手机听个没够，许久到手机发出电量警报才慌忙摸出床头的充电线。

王柳羿不会主动挂电话，他也一样舍不得，直到那边黑屏退出了视频他才放下发烫的手机，心满意足看了眼两人对话框中那个惊人的视频通话时间，翻身快速陷入梦中。

可能他一想到王柳羿就会不由自主的笑，所有人因为数学题紧皱眉头时只有他扬着唇线望向操场，王柳羿明明是跟所有人一样在做着准备活动，可在他眼里就是比别人可爱许多。

六月新鲜的阳光慷慨撒在他柔软发丝上，王柳羿认真听着哨声跟着体育委员做膝关节运动。

盯着看了一会儿喻文波觉得王柳羿头发似乎有点长，他摸摸自己眼前刘海打算周末一起去剪个头，黑板上数学老师正一步步写着标准答案，收回目光打算重新整理解题思路却意外瞥到操场一角没怎么光顾过的双杠。

03

头发，双杠，数学课，黑板上的六月一日。

四样没什么联系的线索在喻文波脑中穿成线，成功勾起久远的回忆让他在数学课上没忍住一句已经冲到嘴边的‘卧槽’，一嗓子叫醒了半个班昏昏欲睡的同学，也成功引来数学老师的注意。

“喻文波，到黑板上来做题。”

04

放学时王柳羿不知为什么看起来不高兴，去车棚时一路拉着嘴角，喻文波不明所以但还是跟在旁边鞍前马后拎着书包送上冰镇肥宅快乐水，还是打开了拉环的那种。

“别生气了吧，”喻文波解了车锁靠在栏杆上，等着王柳羿喝完最后一口可乐也没见他消气，“打呼噜有什么可生气的？自然现象。”

王柳羿扔了易拉罐，听见这个脸更臭了点，“不是这个。”

喻文波隐约觉得好像自己又踩了个雷，虚咳两声又猜：“那还是因为手机？浪费你点手机电量都不行啊？”

王柳羿咬着牙摇头，“也不是。”

“那是因为我中午没陪你吃饭？还是因为我早上体育课跟那个啦啦队的女生说话了？还是我刚才在门口等你让你们班主任看见了？”

“嘶——”王柳羿深吸了口气打断喻文波，“你不说我还真没想起来有这么多可以生气的事。”

“哎别别，”喻文波四下瞅瞅车棚周围也没什么人，凑过去拉着他的手把脑袋搭在他肩膀上：“好好的过节呢别不高兴。”

“六一跟咱俩有关系吗？”  
“怎么没关系，你的节日啊王六一。”

王柳羿把手抽出来一言不发坐上车后座，喻文波盯着他圆溜溜的后脑勺叹了口气，用劲儿把他从后座抱了起来。

王柳羿吓了一跳：“你干嘛？”

喻文波抱着他不理，“你先说你不生气了。”

“我说个屁！你快放我下来等会儿来人了！”  
“那我不放，我也不怕别人看见。”  
“你简直….好好好我不生气。”  
“晚了，你现在必须说你为什么生气。”  
“喻文波？！”  
“快说，再不说亲你了。”

王柳羿已经数不清是第几次深呼吸，低着头妥协：“我下午去办公室，数学老师说你上课开小差。”

喻文波一愣。

“喻文波，”王柳羿扶着他肩膀站在地上，迟疑了一瞬还是开口问道：“你还想不想跟我去同一所大学了？”

六月的第一天很快就要与他们没什么关系，王柳羿伸手挡了挡有些刺眼的夕阳，眼里充满未知的惆怅。

六月过去就会迎来盛夏，马上他们就要高三了。

就像是起晚了的清晨，他们慌慌张张一路奔向了人生中的某个路口。

05

喻文波默默骑着车穿梭在夕阳笼罩的街道，青翠的银杏叶提前被晒出深秋才有的金黄，一副未老先衰的模样。

“去哪儿？”王柳羿沉默许久发现不太对劲，这不是回家的路。

喻文波没有回答，忍住了又要回头看他的冲动脚下生风，陪伴他们许久的自行车碾过被晒了一天干燥无比的水泥路，在浮尘上留下细瘦的轮胎印，夕阳照的他眼睛泛酸，直到熬过十字路口一个长久又沉默的红灯拐进陌生又熟悉的老街才好了许多，王柳羿被他挡着没有受到太阳最后一点余温的干扰，只是坐在后面捕捉两旁飞速略过的光影，隐隐猜到了目的地。

儿童节的气氛在小学门口很是浓郁，尽管他们放学的时刻小学校园早就空了，这会儿仍有留在地上的彩色纸屑与彩带，几位中年清洁工正一边打扫一边聊天，他们一同呆了六年的校园似乎没有记忆里宽阔，大门甚至也不过比他们高了没多少，看起来像是重新漆过的栏杆上还挂着儿童节快乐的横幅。

王柳羿这会儿早忘了刚才心里那点不愉快，虽然不知道喻文波为什么心血来潮带他来这儿，但他还是偷偷兴致勃勃，下了车就跑去透过栏杆缝隙观察空荡荡的旧操场。

“别看了，进去吧。”

一回头看见喻文波拎着一个塑料铲子，是那种一看就是最廉价的塑料，刺眼的芭比粉，配喻文波实在说不出的诡异。

“噗——”他捂着嘴不让自己笑得太过分，“你从哪儿弄来的，这也太丑了。”

喻文波用那把扎眼的粉色铲子指了指一边的文具店，有点无语，“买的，就这一个颜色，这他妈一个破铲子二十你敢信，还是儿童节半价。”

他抱怨完就快步过去敲开保安室的大门，探头不知道跟里面看门的保安说了什么，没一会儿电子门咔嚓咔嚓挪开一个小缝，刚够一人通过，喻文波回头冲王柳羿邀功一般眨眨眼，率先钻了进去。

王柳羿看了眼锁在栏杆上的车子，转身也跟着他走进了多年不曾踏入的这一方小小乐园。

06

喻文波拿着铲子直奔操场最角落的双杠，双杠旁边是棵他们入学时就在的银杏，没等王柳羿发问他就用行动证明了他买铲子的目的。

他蹲下在双杠周围敲了一圈，似乎觉得不对，又移到了树下，在树干周围找了一圈终于敲定了下铲的地方，塑料铲意外的耐用，挖了一会儿还没有要断的意思。

王柳羿蹲在他旁边等着，一开始摸不着头脑，等到塑料铲碰到什么金属后忽然脑中回溯了三年级时的六一，他们在这棵树下埋了一个铁盒子，里面放了不少当时的他们认为最重要的东西。

他们一起埋下了一颗时间胶囊，似乎是约好小学毕业打开，却一直遗忘到现在他们高中就快毕业。

七年过去了。

 

07

 

喻文波终于把那个黑乎乎的铁盒子挖了出来，埋的不深但因为年头实在太久，盒子像是要长在土里似的，他累出了一头汗，随手扔了那把二十块钱让他有点心疼的破铲子。

正要打开时王柳羿慌忙按住他：“你等等等等，你还记得里面有什么吗？”

“我要是记得还用得着打开？”喻文波手上都是土也不想弄脏王柳羿，抬了抬下巴示意他把手拿开，“我也不知道放了什么，你躲我后边。”

王柳羿想了想小学时喻文波那个虎的不行的样子，二话不说挪到了喻文波身后，“我说真的我也想不起来放了什么，但是我好怕你放什么青蛙或者蜘蛛，你那时候的最爱，等会儿一打开跟开棺似的。”

“怎么可能，”喻文波费劲扣盒盖，“我要是放这些三年级的你不得把我头锤烂，我还怕你搞一些吃的喝的，那一打开得多酸爽。”

“我也不至于——啊。”  
“啊。”

两人对着盒子里岁月静好的密封塑胶袋闭上了嘴，短促的惊呼后无限欣慰，三年级的他们比想象中要聪明懂事很多。

 

08

 

“这都什么啊？”王柳羿一样一样往外拿，越拿越觉得不可思议，“铅笔？扣子？数学满分卷子？我怎么什么都放？”

“别说了，”喻文波拿着两个明显已经寿终正寝的创可贴无语扶额，“这两个好像还他妈是用过的，我真是鬼才。”

王柳羿继续又掏出一堆神奇宝贝卡片，上面字迹依然清晰可辨，两人头对头在五花八门的卡牌中找出了两张皮卡丘和两张妙蛙种子。

“哇是你给我的蒜头王八！”王柳羿兴奋地摇喻文波的胳膊，根本没注意把手上的灰全都抹在了他白衬衣袖子上，“我一直以为丢了没想到在这儿，你看我还在上面写了名字，啧我这个臭签名。”

喻文波看见袖子上漆黑的手印失笑，皱着眉想了一会儿才想起来，“这个好像是那个，干脆面里面的？我吃出来两张蒜头王八你两张皮卡丘，后来我们互相换了一张。”

他忽然笑了，“这样刚好最喜欢的两个我们都有了。”

夕阳消失后只剩下温柔万分的浅蓝色自然光，一牙清亮洁白的弯月勾在银杏树顶端，校园内静谧无声，只有他们两个在挖掘儿时的宝藏。

喻文波接过袋子继续拿，抽出一个更小的塑胶袋并两张纸条。

王柳羿放下卡牌凑过来仔细辨认那个更小的塑胶袋，袋子里面黑乎乎一片但不难辨认是头发。

“头发？你的？”

喻文波盯着塑胶袋想了一会儿，好像从他开始挖这个盒子就一直在无尽回忆，他的确是看到王柳羿的头发才隐约有了相关回忆，但到底是谁的他实在想不起来，只能摇头把写着王柳羿名字的纸条递给他，“想不起来了，先看这个吧。”

他打开了属于自己的纸条，隐约记得是写了一些给未来自己的话，虽然是自己的东西但毕竟过去太久，再打开时仍止不住的兴奋。

09

给小学毕业的我：

卡片都是送给王柳羿的，不能再拿回来，创可贴是王柳羿给我的，哦也是给你的，上周从双杠上摔下来膝盖破了，头发是我 你 我 哎搞不清楚了，反正是喻文波和王柳羿的。昨天刚知道结发这个词，我觉得很有意义，我现在只想和王柳羿结发，所以午休的时候偷偷jian 剪了一点他的头发。未来的我一点要好好保存。  
王柳羿是很好的人，一定要对他很好，不可以喜欢别人。

10

“我操。”

喻文波看完纸条脸忽然爆红，本能性就想把纸条揉成一团，因为他猛地就想起了不知道是哪天午休时他偷偷剪掉了王柳羿脑后一撮头发，最后还是堪堪忍住扔了纸条的冲动，抖着手把纸条折好。

三年级的我也太猛了吧，这怎么早恋就算了，还结发。

他万分感慨只化作一声轻笑，含着感动与些许自豪，来之前还有些忐忑但现在看来他不负所托，转头再找许久没说话的王柳羿，却正抓到他摘了眼镜揉眼睛的瞬间。

“怎么脏着手揉眼睛，”他赶紧把王柳羿手拉下来，“怎么就看哭了？你三年级能写什么东西把你感动成这样？”

王柳羿在有些暗淡的光线中摇了摇头，红着眼睛吸了吸鼻子，“没有，那根铅笔是你给我的，扣子，”他摊开手掌让那颗已经看不出颜色的塑料扣子重见光明，要哭不哭的样子指了指双杠，“咱们俩从这儿掉下来了，你膝盖破了还在帮我找扣子，怕我被妈妈骂。”

“这就把你感动成这样？”喻文波还以为是什么大事，拍了拍王柳羿后背一副大度的模样，“这有什么的，这都是男朋友该做的，我腿断了也得帮你找，哎后来你不是也给我创可贴了？你也对我挺好的。”

“嗯。”王柳羿点点头，握着喻文波的手摇了摇，“刚刚不是故意的，快升高三有点着急，你别生气。”

“我生你气干什么。”喻文波抱着他亲了下他发间。

“我必跟你去一所大学。”

 

11

他们在已然昏暗的傍晚藏在银杏树阴影中接吻。

12

喻文波最后还是找回了那把恶俗的铲子，任命把挖出来的坑填上，拍了拍最上面的土保证看不出什么痕迹才带着王柳羿往出走。

上车后王柳羿忍不住回头望向渐渐远去的校门，伸手环住了喻文波的腰，喻文波清晨还白到反光的衬衣这会儿已经脏到离谱，也不在意王柳羿这最后一击，他只慢悠悠骑着车，不似清晨匆忙不似来时低迷，只是心爱的人坐在后方，无忧无虑吹着晚风。

王柳羿额头抵在他突出的脊骨随着自行车颠簸，红灯时侧头看向路边还有几个晚回家的小学生，戴着红领巾在路边嬉闹。

曾经他和喻文波也是其中一员，但转眼他们就要变成大人。

“永远当小朋友就好了，”他把脸埋在喻文波后背，“永远当小朋友永远过六一儿童节。”

13

喻文波也侧头看了看那群无忧无虑的小孩。

“很多人都想永远当小朋友，但当小朋友有什么好的。”

他回头看看，王柳羿弓着身子看不见表情，但他还是满足的转过身重新蹬动车子：

“我只想和你一起变老。”

这世间变数太多，我想给你看看什么是永恒。

14

王柳羿嘴唇颤抖，从兜里摸出了那张纸条。

15

给未来的我：

昨天喻文波说想埋一个时间胶囊，所以我找出了他送给我以后一直没有用的铅笔，还有他替我找到的扣子，还有他送给我的卡牌，明天我们要把这些东西都埋在银杏树下面，顺便一说明天就是六一儿童节啦，不知道你哪天会重新看到这张纸条，还是说一声儿童节快乐吧。

我现在有很多朋友，每天都很开心，不知道你看到的时候心情怎么样，但我其实最想说的是，虽然我朋友很多，但喻文波是最特殊的，他看起来有点凶，但其实是个很好的人，我有时候会生他的气，因为他有时候真的好气人，不过我很快就不气了，因为他也很会哄人。

你也可以生他的气，但一定不可以生气太久，不然他也会伤心的。

未来的我一定要一辈子和他在一起。

 

FIN

 

写的太匆忙了有点乱。  
儿童节快乐呀大家。


End file.
